Cyclopes
Among the oldest races of Earth are the dreaded Cyclopes; large, brutish creatures, with a single eye on their foreheads. While they never formed a larger society, their influence in the history of the Mediterranean is indubitable, as is their tremendous power, both literally and figuratively. The Cyclopes were a powerful and respected race in their time, with a variety of individuals; like humans, some were warmongers, while others were peaceful and intelligent. While many demons and beings across the globe, from the mountains of Scythia to the islands of Japan, have such features, the Cyclopes of the Mediterranean are most heavily associated with the word. History The earliest Cyclopes were born the children of Corinthian Earth Goddess, Gaia. Along with the Hecatonchires and the Titans, the three brothers, known as Arges, Brontes, and Steropes became fixtures of the young Greece. Known as great smiths and powerful warriors, their brother, the deity known to the Greeks as Uranus, imprisoned the Cyclopes (and Hecatonchires) deep within the Earth, fearful of their strength. Here they remained for many years, as Uranus ruled the realm up above. Though eventually his son, Kronos, would overthrow him, the Cyclopes and their brothers remained imprisoned. This continued until the rise of Zeus. After saving his siblings, Zeus freed the Cyclopes from their prison, earning their admiration and respect. The three were great blacksmiths, and to aid the gods in their war with the Titans, crafted many powerful weapons, the Thunderbolts of Zeus, the Trident of Poseidon, the Helm of Hades, and more. After the gods of Greece gained power, the three continued their trade, working either as independents or as assistants to Hephaestus. After the conflict with the Titans, the Cyclopes remained firmly on the side of the new gods, forging their weapons and armor. After Zeus became the new ruler of Olympus, the Cyclopes remained close allies with the gods; until, at least, the death of the god Asclepius. A well-respected deity, Zeus murdered Asclepius, sending his close friend Apollo into a blind rage. In his anger, the Cyclopes, among others, were nearly killed. Though Apollo failed, the Cyclopes were frightened enough to flee to the island of Sicily, where they begat a race not unlike themselves, the Hecatonchires. Along with sea nymphs and gods, the island was soon populated with an entire species of Cyclopes, as they became known. For the next few centuries, the Cyclopes sired a race, intermixing with natives and, occasionally, gods. The other deities would also begat Cyclopes; Poseidon romanced with sea nymphs, inexplicably, resulting in a variety of one-eyed individuals. On the other side of the island, the Hecatonchires founded a race of giants known as the Laestrygonians, though over time, they became far less civilized than their ancestors, attacking ships and eating travelers. After the Trojan War, the tides turned against the Cyclopean race. Though generally peaceful, the military commander Gargensis organized the Cyclopes, and along with his great-grandfather Poseidon, invaded Atlantis. Gargensis was killed in battle, alongside many of his people. On Sicily, however, the pastoral Cyclopes remained, and met with what some would call an equally horrible fate. Roaming heroes, returning from the war with Troy, would often stop by the island. Some came in relative peace, such as Aeneas; others, like the Greek Odysseus, were less-than-ideal visitors. Polyphemus, son of Poseidon, was often the brunt of these visits. Upon arrival on the island, Odysseus, a Greek hero, entered into the home of Polyphemus, who was tending to his flock of sheep. Upon return, the Cyclops was enraged, immediately killing many of Odysseus' crewmen. Eventually, he intended to eat the entire crew. The Greek, however, tricked Polyphemus, blinding him in his sleep with a burning stake. The Cyclops prayed to his father, Poseidon, to punish the man, and he most certainly did, with years of aimless travel across the sea, leading to what is now known as "The Odyssey." Initially, Odysseus reported Polyphemus as a brutish, anger-prone monster; the Trojan, Aeneas, corroborated his story. However, future historians began to think otherwise. Many reported the life of Polyphemus, like most Cyclopes, was a peaceful, pastoral one. Others agreed upon his heated nature, but portrayed him in a more sympathetic light, his romance with the sea nymph Galatea, and his murder of rival suitor Acis, show a man willing to shave and compose poetry for his love, and kill in the heat of passion Yet, the gods could not save the Cyclopes forever. As Greece expanded, and later the cities of Rome and Carthage grew into empires, the Cyclopes stood no chance. Armed only with primitive weapons and having no organized military, Sicily soon became another island among many. The Cyclopes would eventually be pushed to extinction by human encroachment, and as such are looked upon with more fondness now than before; yet, their barbarian nature is still a point of contention. Some believe the Cyclopes were a culture stamped out by the new, dominant race, while others continue the thought that they were monsters to be slain. In the modern world, we cannot be certain of either, the one thing we can be sure of is that the Cyclopes were a major influence in the ancient world, pushed from their homelands, and disappeared into history. Category:Creatures Category:Characters